Aeron Greyjoy
' Aeron Greyjoy' is the son of Quellen, and Sansa Greyjoy making him a very important member of House Greyjoy and the Kingdom of the Iron Islands. Aeron Greyjoy has four siblings in the form of Victarion, Euron, Balon, and Dagon Greyjoy of which his brother Euron was banished from the Iron Islands after he debased his brothers wife and since then has wandered the waters as a pirate, his brother Victarion is a major leader of the Iron Fleet and was perhaps the main commander of the attack on Harrenhall, his brother Dagon died early after drowing in the water, and his final brother Balon is the current Reaper King on the Iron Islands and thus the most powerful member of House Greyjoy. Aeron was born the youngest of the Greyjoy brothers. At six-and-ten he called himself a man, but in truth he had been ribald drunk, who would sing, dance, played pipes, juggled and rode horses. He could drink much and claimed no man could piss longer or farther than him. He once wagered his ship against a flock of goats that he could douse a hearth-fire by urinating on it. Due to his near-death experience he underwent a spiritual reawakening, and dedicated himself to the worship of the Drowned God. He became hard, humorless, and ascetic, living as a hermit on the beach, spreading the word of their god, known primarily by his new name, Damphair. Fellow holy men, called Drowned Men, do his bidding without question, and he is greatly respected by the Ironborn in general. Appearance Aeron is tall and thin with fierce black eyes and a beak of a nose. He garbs himself in roughspun robes dyed in the green, grey, and blue of the Drowned God. He never cuts his hair, that falls to his waist and he weaves seaweed into it. He carries a waterskin filled with seawater, which he uses to bless those who desire it. Aeron's transformation has made him more devoutly devoted to the god in his watery halls. He is now a dour, humorless man who views every breath as a gift that is wasted if it is not used to extol the virtues of following the Drowned God's path. History Early History Aeron was born the youngest of the Greyjoy brothers. At six-and-ten he called himself a man, but in truth he had been ribald drunk, who would sing, dance, played pipes, juggled and rode horses. He could drink much and claimed no man could piss longer or farther than him. He once wagered his ship against a flock of goats that he could douse a hearth-fire by urinating on it. Near Death Due to his near-death experience he underwent a spiritual reawakening, and dedicated himself to the worship of the Drowned God. He became hard, humorless, and ascetic, living as a hermit on the beach, spreading the word of their god, known primarily by his new name, Damphair. Fellow holy men, called Drowned Men, do his bidding without question, and he is greatly respected by the Ironborn in general. Family Members Relationships Category:House Greyjoy Category:People Category:Human Category:Ironborn